This invention relates to burp cloths, more specifically, a burp cloth that has many functional uses, including: holding a baby bottle in a feeding position, holding a pacifier, use as diaper changing mat and use as a traditional burp cloth.
Multi-tasking has become an art in today's hectic and rushed society. For instance, driving a car used to be a task that one gave his or her full, undivided attention. Nowadays, however, people are known to make telephone calls, eat meals and grooms his or her appearance all while driving a car in order to save time. Cooking and eating have also become tasks in which people simultaneously perform other activities, such as making telephone calls, cleaning the house and washing the laundry. Although the art of multi-tasking has recently come into the public eye, parents and care-givers have practiced it for years.
Although it is difficult, daily tasks, such as paying the bills, answering the telephone and typing on the computer can be performed while caring for a baby so long as the baby is in eyesight. However, when babies are feeding from bottles, 100% attention must be given to baby because the parent or care-giver must hold the baby in one hand and position the bottle with the other. Thus, when the baby is feeding, the parent or care-giver cannot perform any other tasks. If the telephone should ring, the parent or care-giver must either a) not answer the phone or b) remove the bottle from the baby's mouth, set it down and upset the baby. Although parents would love to be able to provide 100% attention to their child during this important time, it is simply impossible. Thus, there exists the need for a device which permits parents or care-givers to perform other activities while feeding his or her baby by bottle.
Additionally, parents and care-givers have grown accustom to hauling around bags of baby items, including diapers, pacifiers, toys, formula, baby wipes, baby bottles, changing pads, burp cloths and other such necessities. However, toting around all the necessities, in addition to the baby, is exhausting. Thus, the need for a device which provides multiple functions for baby-use exists.
Thus, the present invention helps to 1) allow parents or care-givers to feed a baby while having one hand free and 2) allow parents or care-givers to use one device for many baby-related purposes.
The relevant prior art includes the following patents:
Patent No.(U.S. unlessstatedotherwise)InventorIssue Date5,573,153StillmanNov. 12, 19963,850,393MarquardNov. 26, 19744,220,302Hampton et al.Sep. 02, 19806,000,664HoodDec. 14, 19996,398,088BurkeJun. 04, 2002Des. 445,903AndersonJul. 31, 2001Des. 392,440Garza, Jr.Mar. 24, 19984,050,099DavidSep. 27, 1977
Although the above patents teach various types of baby bottle holding burp cloths, none teach a baby bottle holding burp cloth that also performs several other functions, including a diaper changing pad and pacifier holder.